The present invention relates generally to devices for use in conjunction with a computer, and more particularly, to a polymeric computer keyboard tray and method for making the same.
The use of computers in both business and the home is commonplace and routine. Our reliance upon personal computers continues to increase. A large number of individuals spend a majority of their day operating a personal computer. These individuals, as well as those having a pre-existing muscular or skeletal infirmity, are prone to the development of repetitive stress injuries. Repetitive stress injuries are most often attributed to the lack of a proper ergonomic position while entering data into a computer and specifically, to the position of one's arms and hands when typing on the keyboard. There are a wide variety of repetitive stress injuries, most of which affect an individual's wrists, hands, and forearms. If a person's typing position is not corrected, these repetitive stress injuries can eventually cause muscle fatigue, swelling of the joints and tendons, and may lead to serious nerve damage. The most prevalent form of repetitive stress injury is Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, caused by compression of certain nerves in the wrist and leading to a loss of sensation in the fingers and the hands. Left untreated, Carpal Tunnel Syndrome may require surgery, and often requires medical attention resulting in discomfort and the loss of work time.
In response to repetitive stress injuries, the industry has advanced a variety of computer keyboard trays and wrist rests intended to support the keyboard and elevate the wrists of an individual to a proper ergonomic typing position. Many existing computer keyboard trays are formed of several independent layers, adhered to one another in order to form the keyboard tray. The use of several discrete layers in the formation of a keyboard tray increases the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process. Furthermore, over time, the layers of these keyboard trays have a tendency to shift or separate. This shifting or sliding causes the computer keyboard to move when one is typing, thereby complicating the process of using the computer.
An additional problem confronted by the computer industry is the use of computer keyboard trays in conjunction with computer keyboard support mechanisms. Computer keyboard support mechanisms are normally mounted on the underside of a work surface, for example a desk or table, such that it may be moved between a retracted position, where it is positioned under the work surface, and an extended position, wherein it is extended beyond the front edge of the work surface. In addition, many of these computer keyboard support mechanisms include a tilting feature, allowing the angle of the computer keyboard to be adjusted so as to enable an individual to alter the angle, or tilt, of the computer keyboard in order to achieve a comfortable typing position. Keyboard trays used in conjunction with computer keyboard support mechanisms are normally a flat sheet made of a rigid material having a perimeter composed of hard angles or surfaces. Inadvertent contact with these hard surfaces may cause injury to individuals and/or damage to equipment. Additionally, many of the keyboard trays used in conjunction with computer keyboard support mechanisms do not contain a wrist rest and thereby increase the probability that an individual using such computer keyboard support mechanism will incur some form of repetitive stress injury.
Therefore, there exists a need for a keyboard support tray which is economical to manufacture, rigid, and yet provides an ergonomically correct, cushioned surface for support of one's wrists while typing.